


Away Game Mishaps

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, No Romance, Non-Linear Narrative, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, slight divergence from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: When Kohaku leaves her village to go get hot water for her ailing sister one day like all the other days, she runs into an annoying stranger that gets under her skin in the most troublesome way.
Relationships: Shishiou Tsukasa/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 19





	Away Game Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship this, the horny just took control of my writing muse and this is what happened.

"57 meters to the right and behind me....you've been following me for the last two minutes now....who are you?" 

The girl who had been trailing behind him since two minutes ago was of average height, with blonde hair and blue eyes, seemed to be around his own age or maybe a little younger, perhaps 2 or 3 years younger at most. It wasn't really important, however. The main question that bothered Tsukasa was who revived her. Somehow, he doubted Senku and his friends were responsible, but-

Whoever she was, she gave him no time to say anything, attacking him as soon as she was in range, rushing towards him with obvious intent to fight. He dodged all of her attacks without breaking a sweat yet found himself just barely avoiding a kick she sent his way. 

"Who is this girl...for her to be able to fight this well....there's no way she wouldn't have been well known for it before....." Tsukasa thought. 

If someone like her had, in fact, been alive before the petrificiation incident, she would have been famous in the world of martial arts, yet Tsukasa didn't remember ever seeing or meeting anyone like her before. Given that she yelled at him for killing a gentlemanly sorcerer and summoning the mountain's anger, though, it was safe to assume she hadn't been revived at all, but rather was the descendant of someone who had been revived. 

What a pain, he thought. He really didn't have time to waste, he had to get back to the cave as soon as possible, and so when she failed to answer after he asked her what generation she was, he decided there was no point in dragging things out any longer. Without further time spent in thought, he tossed her aside, waiting until she was out of sight before he turned and ran, sure that she wouldn't be able to follow him. 

So why, then, was she still taking up space in his thoughts, Tsukasa asked himself that night, hours after he had gotten her out of the way and went on with his business. He certainly didn't feel fond of her, that much was unquestionable given how she greeted him. Yet whatever her personality flaws and however aggravating they were, that night when he was lying in his den waiting to fall asleep, he found his dominant hand drift under his tunic, his eyes widening when he felt how hard he was. Guess living in the stone age didn't stop his hormones, he thought, hoping that doing this would rid his mind of annoying thoughts of an annoying girl. Annoying but pretty all the same, he was forced to admit. That was the way of it sometimes, he considered. Life did not always grant one the kindness of only finding pleasant people attractive after all. 

At any rate, he was hard enough that he knew it wouldn't take long-time was harder to measure these days, which made it all that more important than it used to be. So without wasting further time justifying his actions to himself, Tsukasa started stroking himself with short, quick motions, nothing fancy but it worked well enough, his breathing and heart rate increasing in response as he brought himself closer and closer to receiving the satisfaction he was hoping to taste as soon as possible. 

"Mmmh, fuck-" He bit his tongue by accident, finding that the thoughts that showed up in his mind as he got closer to his peak left him unsettled, but he wouldn't have a chance of solving his current problem if he stopped now, so he continued stroking himself, grasping his cock a little too roughly in hopes that everything would end sooner that way. Flashes of blue eyes were the most noticeable features of his thoughts, but other things, things that disturbed him, wormed their way in the edges of his thoughts as well-pushing her to the ground, pressing his weight on top of her as she stared up at him with those blue eyes, fucking her so hard she wouldn't be able to say anything-he could always press his hand against her mouth or shove a few fingers in her mouth, either one would do the trick. She was much shorter than him, but more athletic and fit than most women-she would be fine if he was rough, he assumed. 

She was annoying, but he didn't want to hurt her, at least not that way-in his current state, his body eager for the release it had been craving, he thought about finding her again, wanting to make her shut up and take her right there in the woods-with so few people alive, it wasn't likely anyone would bother them anyways-

What the hell am I thinking, he thought even as close as he was-

"Oh, fuck, mmh-" Tsukasa breathed, keeping his voice as low as possible-he really didn't want to have to explain himself if by chance anyone heard him, and the less noise he made, the luckier he would be. 

Then again, what did it matter, he thought-he ruled the Empire of Might, if anyone had a problem with hearing the tiniest amount of noise after dark, they could go hack it on their own in the wilderness. Everything was so annoying and so intense all of a sudden, and-and-

"Mmmh, I'm gonna-" 

When after what felt like an eternity he finished, he didn't even make a sound, swallowing hard as he felt his toes curl and saw a flash of lightning behind his eyes. 

"Man, that was stupid....why did I even bother...." Tsukasa thought, noting with disappointment that he did not feel nearly as good emotionally as he did physically, and passed out without even bothering to cover himself. 

________

When Kohaku was safely back in the village, thanks to the help of the gentlemanly sorcerer who saved her life in the woods, and she had seen Ruri in good spirits, Kohaku noticed that she was not as happy as she should have been. Something nameless was hanging around at the edge of her thoughts, yet every attempt she tried to name it failed, so she resolved to train a little more before going to sleep for the night, hoping it would take the edge off. 

Kohaku wasn't so lucky, something she realized a few days later after waking early from a night of bad dreams. When it was time to get some more hot water for Ruri, she dashed off into the woods, hoping to get back quickly-after what happened yesterday, she was in no mood to wander around. 

The forest was quiet, so quiet it was almost peaceful. Kohaku looked around, seeing nothing amiss, which only made her feel even more uneasy. Something wasn't right, but despite her excellent perception, Kohaku couldn't figure out exactly what. Feeling too uncomfortable to let it go, Kohaku ventured a little further towards the edge of the forest, having no idea what she was hoping (or not hoping) to find. Of course, she knew she couldn't afford to waste too much time, it was getting late and her sister was waiting for her, after all. Just a little farther, she told herself, and then she would turn back.

It was when she made her way up a small hill near the forest's edge that she noticed him: Tall, taller than every man in her village, his long dark hair flowing down his back as he approached someone-perhaps to greet them, if she had to guess, judging by the fact that he shook hands with some strange man wearing a mask. It was-it was too late, she realized when his eyes made contact with the exact spot she was hiding in-he saw her, he had to have seen her, she thought with an uncomfortable mix of emotions she didn't want to name, and she turned and ran. 

Why did she do that, she kept on asking herself later that night alone in her room. He saw her-she knew it without a shadow of a doubt, and yet when he did, for just a second too long before she fled, she looked into his eyes-eyes that were far too pretty to belong to a man like him-and an uncomfortable heat bloomed on her face. It was shameful, completely and utterly unacceptable, she scolded herself. He had tried to kill someone, after all, the same gentlemanly fellow who saved her, and he showed no sign of remorse or regret for it, and when she confronted him, he tried to kill her too. Granted, she did attack him first, but after what he did, she had every right, she told herself. 

Uncomfortable thoughts intruded her mind, not allowing her a moment of rest as she tossed and turned-she remembered all too well the way he held her short sword between his fingers without even a hint of difficulty, staring at her without even a hint of fear even after she had attacked him multiple times. It was ten billion percent obvious that he held not even a millimeter of good will towards her, but that didn't matter, and Kohaku was disgusted at herself for even thinking such a thing. 

Something familiar and strange at the same time sent a chill up her spine even as it brought a warm feeling low in her body and she realized there was only one way to get rid of it, sliding her hand under her dress and between her legs.

_____

The next day, Kohaku woke up around her usual time, noting that after staying up a little later than normal, she fell asleep quickly and slept through the rest of of the night without any interruptions. Feeling refreshed, she hoped that the annoying thoughts that had been bothering her before would stay gone for good this time, and went about her usual daily activities without much trouble. 

It was only when she needed to get some more water for Ruri and she had already left the village that a brief image of cold, beautiful eyes flashed in her mind and brought an end to her short reprieve. Kohaku bit back a scream as she dashed back towards the village, staying only long enough to give Ruri the water she needed. 

"Where are you going?" her sister asked her in a concerned voice. 

"Winter's coming soon, I'm gonna do some extra hunting to make sure we have enough food." 

When Kohaku was back in the woods, she stopped for a moment when she heard a rustle in the bushes, waiting until she saw a squirrel dash out from a bush and dart up a tree before allowing her shoulders to drop as she breathed more deeply in relief. The sun was just beginning to set and she realized she should head back soon, but this time, the quiet was much less unsettling than before-it was more natural this time, that was probably why, she thought. It certainly didn't hurt that the sunset was absolutely gorgeous as well-the sinking rays of the sun painting the sky lovely shades of pinks, oranges, and peach tones that were more beautiful than any work of art humans could possibly create. 

Kohaku wondered if the sky was as beautiful back in the past, back when people lived in cities and made all sorts of little devices to do their daily work for them, or so she heard from the stories Senku told everyone. Did those people in the past ever look up at the sky and marvel at its beauty, she wondered until she felt a certain spark in the air that wasn't there before. 

They both turned to face each other at the exact same moment, and for a second, Kohaku wasn't sure which one of them was more surprised. 

"What are you doing out here? If you've come back to kill me, I won't go easy on you this time-especially not after what you did to me last time, you-" 

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you. I was just hunting. Truth be told, I don't enjoy fighting women and I'd rather not fight you again if I can help it." Tsukasa replied. 

Kohaku glared at him, her muscles tensing up in preparation so she could make a quick escape if need be but her hands not reaching for her short sword in case it would give him the wrong idea and encourage him to change his mind (assuming he was telling the truth, of course.) "I take it you don't want a rematch then? Suit yourself." Kohaku said, hoping he wouldn't be able to notice that her voice was less steady than her footing. 

"Still, you're rather skittish for someone who can fight as well as you can. Though I doubt you're the calm, quiet type, maybe I should be wondering if you're hiding something from me." Tsukasa continued. "Perhaps you've been following me again like last time." 

Kohaku forced herself to relax, standing straighter. It wouldn't do any good to show fear around him, after all. "Following you? And why would I do that? I thought about killing you after what you did to my friend, but I decided it wasn't worth the trouble of hunting you down for." 

Tsukasa quirked an eyebrow at her before responding and that's where things got really weird. "I can't say. Perhaps you wanted to see me again. I don't know you very well and to be frank, I don't think I care to. At least not for a long time." 

"I thought you said you didn't want to kill me." Kohaku said, noting with some shame that she was unable to hide the blush staining her cheeks. Why her face betrayed her like that was a mystery she purposefully decided against investigating, but when Tsukasa made eye contact with her again, the answer was all too obvious. 

Her thoughts were mostly a jumbled mess, but the main one that stood out was something like "why." Or, to be more specific, "Why me." 

"I did. I don't want to kill you." 

Against all odds, Kohaku managed to move her mouth again to form a coherent sentence. It was the last normal thing she would do for the rest of the night. "And why not?"

_________

The forest wasn't Kohaku's home turf, and she could only guess that it wasn't Tsukasa's home turf either, as he had to have taken shelter somewhere else (despite his rudeness, he did, eventually, tell her his name, and she reciprocated the favor.) So why, then, she asked herself, were they still in the forest given their current state of affairs. Besides the obvious, of course. The obvious being that the village was way too crowded for her to fuck anyone there without bothering the other residents. 

The more important question was no doubt why she was lying on the ground, her cheek pressed in the dirt, while a man she hardly knew was lying on top of her, his hand on her thigh and his lips on her neck, that same hand soon snaking between her legs to touch that one spot that made her see stars. They had both tried to kill each other less than a week ago, and yet that did nothing to change the fact that what he did with his fingers was nothing short of amazing, not that Kohaku would ever breathe a word about it to anyone else. 

He was almost twice her height and at least twice her weight, if the way it felt to have him pressed against her was any indication, so he was easily able to push her down and hold her there while he fucked her. Though Kohaku wasn't the most experienced, she could tell without a doubt that he was bigger than average in more ways than one but luckily it didn't hurt too much, as he didn't even think about trying until she was more than ready. For being a remorseless killer, Tsukasa was considerate when it came to sex, which was so bizzare and unexpected, she might have laughed if she hadn't been lying face down in the ground while he wordlessly pounded her. 

Though she was glad he hadn't said much so far, she had to admit he had a nice voice-deep and smooth, gliding over his tongue like silk and yet rough and manly at the same time. Worse was the fact that Kohaku liked the way he fucked her, hard and brutal, without letting up at all once she was prepared to take him, drilling into her with nothing more than a few wordless grunts and groans and one hand on the back of her neck. He had tried to kill Senku and as far as she knew, still believed that he had, and yet the knowledge did nothing to dampen the horribly intense, mindblowing level of arousal she felt, his full weight on top of her (but not enough to hurt, as he was wise enough to be careful not to press down too hard,) his large, rough hands on her small, lithe body and his long dark hair tickling her back. 

Shame didn't even begin to describe it and yet all the shame in the world and then some didn't stop Kohaku from having to bite her own hand to suppress her soft moans and whimpers of delight as he fucked her harder than any other man could ever dream of, and longer too-where he got so much stamina from was a mystery and one that Kohaku was too grateful for to bother questioning.

As if all of that wasn't bad enough, Tsukasa bit her neck to suppress a grunt that he thought would be too loud, thrusting into her just the right way, causing a cluster of stars to flash behind her eyes when his teeth made contact with her neck, his other hand covering her own hand that she had been biting when he sucked on the wound he left on her neck, grunting a little more when he angled himself in a way that let him hit that spot inside her again and again-when he shoved a few of his fingers in her mouth, she was all too grateful, as otherwise she would have no doubt screamed too loud. It was all too wonderful, especially considering the man responsible was the most perfect shining example of a horrible human being she had ever had the displeasure of meeting (well, Magma was a close runner up, she had to admit,) so wonderful, in fact, that neither of them noticed that a certain pair of eyes had been observing all sorts of things going on in the woods for a while now.

"Unhhh.....I can't believe this is happening.....I-I-" Ginrou, who had foolishly offered to go look for Kohaku after Ruri and the village chief expressed concern about her whereabouts, mumbled to himself, his hand diving below the waistband of his pants. It had started out so simple, just go look for Kohaku, and when he heard her voice, he thought it would remain that way-he would find her, and they would go home, and maybe she would even be grateful that he came out here to look for her, and she would offer to spend some time with him, and- 

Of course, simple wasn't even close to describing what Ginrou stumbled onto, the hapless village guard clapping a hand over his mouth when he saw a huge man with long wild hair push Kohaku's dress above her waist and fuck her into the dirt, his knees wobbling and his legs shaking like leaves in the wind as a certain other part of his body had a much different reaction.

"Ohhh....this is....this is..." Ginrou's eyes almost bugled out of his head when he suppressed a cough brought on by the blood trickling from his nose, "....Ugh....this is.....heh heh heh......" Ginrou's eyes glazed over as he felt something between his legs stiffen more, creating a tent in his pants. 

Unable to control himself or his moronic impulses, Ginrou slapped his hand over his mouth again as he shoved his hand in his pants, furiously beating his meat like it owed him money while Tskuasa pounded Kohaku, both of them oblivious to their intellectually and socially unintelligent observer whacking off so hard, he might as well have been surpassing the speed of light and sound, his pants now around his ankles as he hid behind several large trees enjoying the visual feast of Kohaku getting railed like there was no tomorrow. 

"Heh heh heh....oh my God, I'm gonna-I'm-ahhh, I'm gonna-" Ginrou shook like a flower petal in a hurricane as he muffled his moans and grunts with his hand before reaching his climax, thinking that he was being super slick when he somehow managed the feat without making so much as a sound-at least nothing that his own ears could pick up. To further dig his own grave, after he finished, Ginrou collapsed to the ground with his pants still around his ankles, his body unable to take the exertion it had been put through, unaware of the enormous, terrifying looming shadow approaching him. 

_______

"And this, Chrome, is a telescope!" Senku told Chrome, who looked as hype as a little kid in a candy store when Senku let him look through the telescope. "You can see the stars in the sky when you look through it." 

"Woah, this is-" Chrome was interrupted before he could finish when Kinrou abruptly shoved him out of the way, looking into the telescope with an enraged expression on his face. 

"It's-Ginrou,-what the fuck is he doing there?" Kinrou yelled, causing Senku and Chrome to gape at him in shock and horror until they looked up at the sky and realized what, or more accurately who, Kinrou was looking at, at which point the scientist and the self-proclaimed sorceror fell to the ground like trees in the forest, passing out from pure shock. 

"Ginrou, you bastard, if I ever find you again, I'm gonna kill you, you hear me?!"" Kinrou yelled, unaware that a certain former martial artist and current ruler of the Empire of Might was dashing towards the area where Kinrou would land in his quest to complete the mission himself. 


End file.
